borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whackygord
I had to post this somewhere - my buddy popped Craw for a legit construct looking defiler, and I had to post it. I took a dupe into willowtree and it's perfect.. (I used the gearcalc to make the image - imported from willowtree - I hate taking pictures of my TV...) Hey man I love that gun, it looks pretty intense to be honest. Anyways I noticed a lot of the tim eyou find good shit and another honest truth is that I would love to add you as a friend to my XBL, could i bother to have your gamertag? Beagle.Pup 22:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) modded borderlands it was decided long ago (before i was made an admin) that the wiki would be based upon what was found in game and keep the modded stuff in forums and user talk pages. you may however, start your own wiki devoted to modded items exclusively. moddedborderlands.wikia.com or somesuch. you would then be the bureaucrat and select your own format. barring that of course i must point out that if you start a petition and get enough of a following we would have to allow that content on the wiki. 08:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) - That answers my question. A disclaimer would be nice, up on the front page, warning people that modding is frowned upon here. It would keep the tension level down a bit. It would be nice if there was a modding wiki as nice as this, but I don't have the skill to run one, and I doubt there is that much of a serious modding community. It's a shame all the shields and stock guns kids are duping have so much impact online. Almost seems like a potential metagame, dueling with hax on, but only if it had a solid community. That would be interesting. Brief though. Kinda like the difference between Magic The Gathering and Yu-gi-oh lmao WhackyGordon 16:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :metagame = excellent point. another option if you are willing is to start a super forum like fryguy42's new legendary weapons. this could be a massive undertaking so i would need the creator and/or his designate to be watching over it. i could help but i would not be able to give it the attention it would require. after it got growing it could be a sticky. if your interested let me know and we'll set it up. examples of mods on the wiki are User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/The Red Stuff and Forum:Help_needed_from_a_weapon_maker_expert. and those are only two which _i_ have perpetrated. 20:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It is interesting, but I don't know enough about modding or wiki editing to set something like that up and take care of it. You've got a heck of a lot more experience than I do on here - do you think there would be enough people taking it seriously to matter? WhackyGordon 20:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) in point of fact i do. which is why i suggested a sister wiki. that requires setup. an uber-forum would require less setup but more maintenance. you could learn on the job and ask the admins for help when needed. fenrakk101 might be interested in overwatch as well, you could ask him. 20:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool - thanks :) I'll have to do some research and get my editing together, but this might be doable.. WhackyGordon 20:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :heya, gord. if you choose to start a "superforum," as doc f put it, (and believe you me, it will turn into a "superforum") i will be willing to help you moderate it until you get on your wiki-editing feet. i can't say "glad" to help you (laughs) as i am strongly anti-OP mod and moderately anti-construct but i'm always happy to help out a fellow borderlands community member, especially one interested in {ahem} improving the wiki. my first piece of (un-solicited) advice would be to consider starting the forum as a sub-page to your user page (e.g. User:Whackygord/modded borderlands or the like) while you set up the format. when the forum is ready for public launch you may simply move it to it's own forum space. good luck, have fun. 22:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet! WhackyGordon 22:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC)